German Utility Model 87 16 112 discloses a handheld portable tool of the kind described above. For reasons of safety, the arrangement in this portable tool is so configured that the drive motor is driven back to its idle speed or is brought to standstill when one of the two handles is released. With this measure, a significant step for the safety of the operator is achieved. Situations often arise in which the operator releases the forward handle whereby the motor is brought to idle speed or to standstill even though the actuating element controlling the speed of the drive motor is pressed to the end stop and thereafter the operator again grasps the forward handle and actuates the switch mounted there. This causes the condition that the drive motor is again brought to its maximum speed so that the handheld portable tool is subjected to jolt-like movements which the operator possibly cannot manage or can manage only with extreme exertion.